


Невесты клана Учиха

by ShNedzumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: История стара как мир. Жили-были брат и сестра, Наруто и Менма, две добавки для рамена. Менма должна была выйти замуж за богатого, красивого, влиятельного и так далее со списку Саске Учиха. Но перед самой свадьбой услышала, что жених собирается ее ликвидировать вскоре после церемонии. К кому же она отправится за помощью? Разумеется, к старшему брату. Может, он сумеет отвлечь идущую за ней по следу погоню?





	

\- То есть, - решил таки подвести итог Наруто, - ты приехала ко мне, не предупредив родителей?

\- Да, - кивнула Менма.

\- Сбежав с собственной свадьбы, - безжалостно продолжил Наруто.

\- Да.

\- Во время которой ты должна была выйти за Саске Учиху?

\- Да, - с каждым разом ответ звучал все более жалобно.

\- Это тот самый Саске, что является вторым наследником клана Учиха, который владеет сетью охранных компаний, детективными агентствами и поставляет телохранителей для влиятельных персон?

\- Э-э... да, - плечи девушки поникли.

Наруто тяжело вздохнул.

\- Поздравляю, сестричка, мы влипли!

Менма всхлипнула, уткнулась лицом в ладони.

\- Прости-и-и, брати-и-ик! Я не хоте-е-ела.

Наруто еще раз вздохнул и с грустью посмотрел на съежившуюся на диване сестру в белом свадебном платье.

Менма была красива, как и мать, и с ее же боевым характером. Таких зовут бой-баба, альфа-самками. Менма могла дать отпор любому, за словом в карман не лезла, не зря же являлась лучшим адвокатом Конохи. И обладала железной логикой, умела находить выгоду во всем. Поэтому когда родители сказали о заключенном брачном договоре с Учихами, в отличие от своего брата, не стала кричать, приняла новость спокойно, даже немного расчетливо. Первой ее реакцией на жениха являлось: "Наконец-то, мужчина, который от меня не сбежит!". В самом деле, ухажеры красавицы-брюнетки делали ноги на второй минуте свидания, пораженные в самое самолюбие острым язычком адвоката.

Саске не сбежал, чем заслужил уважение Менмы и удивленно приподнятую бровь Наруто, когда сестра рассказала ему о первом свидании.

Саске был практически идеален, если не считать феерической страсти к помидорам. Поэтому ничего удивительного в том, что Менма в него влюбилась, не было. И вроде бы Саске отвечал взаимностью.

Каково же было удивление Наруто, когда в день церемонии он обнаружил на своем пороге заплаканную Менму в ворохе кружев и атласа.

Сестра рассказала, что случайно подслушала разговор Саске со своим отцом, в котором тот признался, что собирает ликвидировать жену через несколько месяцев.

\- Ты уверена, что он говорил про тебя? - раз пять переспросил Наруто.

Девушка кивнула.

\- Да, он так и сказал - Менму. И еще упомянул, что несчастные случаи бывают со всеми, - она снова всхлипнула.

Наруто вздохнул. Что с сильным, уверенным человеком делает любовь!

Сам он Учих на дух не переносил, даже не знакомился с ними, считая договор фарсом и пережитком древности. Не то, чтобы он верил в большое и чистое, это только в случае помытого слона реально, но все равно хотелось бы хотя бы намек на чувство для своей сестры.

И тут такой фортель.

Нужно было срочно придумывать, где прятать Менму. От Саске и от родителей в том числе. Наруто знал мать, Кушина Узумаки не успокоится, пока из-под земли не достанет младшую доченьку и не притащит к алтарю. В этом отношении матушка была слепа, она хотела счастья для всей семьи. Наруто ее стремлений не разделял и удачно избегал исполнения желаний о внуках.

На ее взгляд, Саске являлся идеальной парой.

Наруто постучал пальцами по столу. Учиха владели детективными агентствами, охранными компаниями, предоставляли телохранителей. Для них разыскать одну весьма примечательную девушку в пусть и большом городе не составит труда. Тем более, если учитывать, что полиция с ними сотрудничает.

\- Так, прекратить слезы! Нужно придумать, как тебя спрятать, хотя бы на время.

Менма подняла глаза, горько усмехнулась.

\- Мои фотографии развешаны по всему городу, в связи с последним делом, которое я вела.

\- А мои - нет, - фыркнул Наруто. И улыбнулся. - Применим старую детскую шутку.

На лице сестры отразилось непонимание, тут же сменившееся улыбкой, когда брат приказал:

\- Снимай платье!

Про Наруто говорили, что Кушина-сан хотела девочку, а получился он. Субтильный блондин с большими голубыми глазами, тощенький, как будто и не кормили. Правда, задиры, осмелившиеся пристать к старшему из детей Узумаки, на практике выяснили, что у "деточки" тяжелая кость, следовательно, тяжелая рука, усиленная тренировками по восточным единоборствам, и удар, хорошо поставленный там же.

Наруто с детства терпением не отличался.

А в остальном... стоило Менме подрасти, и их стали путать. Особенно, когда дети нарочно перекрашивались. Сестра была яркой брюнеткой, брат - блондином. Но в остальном - как под копирку, шутили крестные. Голубоглазые, хрупкие, с вздернутыми носиками, с полосками-усиками на щечках - родовыми пятнами.

Про Менму шутили, что Минато-сан хотел мальчика, похожего на старшего сына, а получилась она.

Менма выросла выше, крепче остальных девчонок, в то время как Наруто так и остался худощавым и мелким для парня. В общем, они все еще были похожи. Если скрыть... некоторые выпуклости.

\- Так, каблуки надевать не буду, - ворчал Наруто, - а без них мы практически одного роста, - что поделать, он был чуточку повыше сестры.

В зеркале стояла крепкая брюнетка, вылитая Менма. Теперь скрыть кадык за лентой.

Менма уже перекрасилась в блондинку, переоделась в майку и джинсы брата.

\- Выйдешь через черную лестницу, - Наруто специально натянул растянутые свитер и джинсы, чтобы скрыть... все, что нужно скрыть. - На втором этаже залезешь внутрь, спустишься на первый, зайдешь в пятую квартиру. Оттуда есть прямой ход в подвал, у нас там клуб. Скажешь, что от меня, тебе поймают такси. Поедешь по этому адресу, спросишь Тен-Тен, передаешь ей вот эту записку.

Да, конспиративный ряд пугал, но ради спасения сестры и этого мало.

\- Все поняла?

\- Да, спасибо, братик! - Менма бросилась на шею Наруто, глубоко вздохнула.

\- Ладно, пошли.

Она кивнула, и брат с сестрой вылетели из квартиры. Наруто пошел через центральный вход, надо же привлечь внимание.

Когда через полчаса в квартиру ворвались люди службы безопасности клана Учиха, они обнаружили только небрежно брошенное на спинку стула свадебное платье.

 

\- То есть от тебя сбежала невеста? - в голосе старшего брата искрился смех.

\- Это не смешно, Итачи! - огрызнулся Саске и нервно взъерошил волосы на макушке.

Он уже успел сменить свадебный смокинг на более привычные ему рабочие штаны и рубашку.

\- Мы должны найти Менму, пока она не растрепала то, что слышала. Это может быть опасно.

\- И ты хочешь привлечь меня?

\- Ты лучший детектив во всех наших агентствах.

\- О, мне льстит такая твоя оценка, маленький, глупый братец. Не волнуйся, постараемся найти невесту. Менма девушка с характером, насколько я успел узнать ее. Куда она могла направиться?

\- Мы уже проверили камеры дорожного наблюдения, - Саске повернул экран. По дороге бежала, вытирая слезы, девушка в пышном белом платье.

\- Мда, отото, в слезах от тебя подружки еще не сбегали....

\- Она не подружка! - сдержанный рык. - Она невеста.

\- Вот как, - Итачи помолчал немного, с удовольствием растягивая тишину. - Зацепила она тебя, братец, серьезно зацепила.

Саске опустился в кресло, сжимая кулаки.

\- Она принадлежит мне, аники. Это не обсуждается.

В комнату прошел служащий, передал тонкую папку и быстро вылетел, словно за ним черти гнались. Итачи с интересом последил за его маневрами. Да, запугал отото подчиненных, ничего не скажешь. По струнке ходят.

\- Менма отправилась к своему старшему брату.

\- Что о нем известно?

\- Ничего, кроме того, что, судя по всему, его не оказалось дома. Она переоделась, взяла дополнительные деньги и убежала.

\- Учиха-сан, - в комнату просунул голову еще один служащий, - вашу невесту засекли на пересечении центральных улиц *** и ***.

\- Понял, - отрывисто кивнул Саске.

Итачи гибко поднялся, потянулся.

\- Охота началась, братишка.

 

Наруто медленно шел по улице, стараясь засветиться в как можно большем количестве дорожных камер и при этом сделать все так, чтобы не выглядело подозрительно нарочито.

Такси у клуба особое, если не захочет, не поймаешь. Такахаши о Менме позаботится и спрячется, теперь главное ему пересидеть где-нибудь недельку-другую.

Маршрут его лежал в трущобы города, по соседству с которыми находились не самые благополучные районы, полные злачных заведений, выходов на черный рынок. Об этом знали немногие, для жителей города районы выглядели этаким местным вариантом Лас-Вегаса. Полиция, разумеется, знала о двух-трех выходах, даже считала, что контролирует их. И благополучно получала дезу.

Наруто фыркнул, поправил капюшон толстовки и свернул за угол, в переулок, перепрыгнул через забор. Между мусорных баков с разбросанным повсюду содержимым, мимо навешанного между домов белья.

Первым номером в списке убежищ стал лучший друг со времен школы Гаара но Собаку. А по совместительству владелец самого престижного клуба в районе, "Кровь и песок". Здесь не только можно было потанцевать, но и поучаствовать в нелегальных боях без правил.

И оставалось великой загадкой, почему Гаара при этом живет вместе с братом и сестрой в доме общажного типа, занимая квартиру на первом этаже. Никак ностальгия замучила, детство вспомнилось.

\- Привет, - Наруто привычно постучал в дверь. Ногой. - Я к вам. Можно?

Гаара лениво поднял голову, махнул рукой и подвинулся, давая место на продавленном диване. Протянул вторую бутылку пива. И даже не спросил, почему Наруто выглядит, как еще одна версия Менмы.

Раз надо....

Наруто расслабился, откинулся на спинку. Вот за это он и любил своих друзей - за отзывчивость и ненавязчивость.

 

\- Что с ее братом? - Итачи зажимал телефонную трубку, пока расплачивался за порцию данго на вынос в мелком ресторанчике.

Вычислить, где скрывалась Менма, не удалось. Родители тоже ничего не знали. Оставался только брат. Поиском информации о нем и занялся Саске.

\- Наруто Узумаки. Родители сказали, что договорились, старший ребенок получает одну фамилию, младший - другую. Спор времен институтских, - рапортовал младший брат. - Двадцать семь лет. Не женат, не привлекался. В свое время перевелся из элитной школы в трущобы, но и там не светился. В данный момент работает с полицией. На этом все. Абсолютно. Информация даже не закрыта, иначе мы бы уже давно получили доступ. Ее попросту нет.

\- Хм. Мне пора, младший, глупый братец.

Итачи получил сообщение от своего осведомителя, где скрывается Намикадзе Менма.

Собаку но Гаара. Как интересно.

Итачи доел данго и выбросил пластиковую тарелку со шпажками. Вот почему он считался лучшим детективом - у него имелись связи в любом слое общества.

Интересно будет познакомиться с Менмой поближе. Два дня бегать от братца - это надо суметь.

 

Наруто выглянул в окно. По двору к дому шел подтянутый, высокий молодой человек с длинными черными волосами, забранными в низкий хвост. Учиха Итачи, старший брат и наследник. В данный момент работает детективом, считается лучшим.

И не зря. Быстро нашел его, Наруто уж было подумал, что отдохнет.

\- Ладно, ребята, я побежал! Если что, вы меня не видели и не слышали.

\- Ага! - троица Собаку но была на удивление единодушна.

Насвистывая, Наруто вышел через заднюю дверь. К Шикамару что ли наведаться?

Да и денег не мешало бы подзаработать.

Наруто хмыкнул. Пора припомнить методы бурного прошлого.

Ближайший банкомат нашелся почти на границе района, его использовали не столько для получения денег, сколько для тренировок взломщиков и будущих хакеров. Наруто достал ноутбук и размял довольно пальцы.

Через пятнадцать минут ему стали известны номера счетов.

\- Нет, ну я так не играю! - почти обиделся Узумаки.

Еще через пять подключенный к общей сети банкомат получил сигнал от карточки Учиха и выдал с нее все деньги. В общей сложности пять тысяч. Ему пригодятся, да и Учиха будут знать, как обижать его маленькую, глупую сестренку.

 

\- Итачи, эта паразитка сняла деньги с моей карточки!

\- Отото, не кипятись. Ты же сам открыл ей счета...

\- Нет, - шипение, как у их лучшего специалиста-химика, - она умудрилась снять деньги с той карточки, что сейчас у меня в портмоне!

Итачи присвистнул. Эта девушка определенно ему нравилась.

 

Наруто позвонил сестре по конспиративному, засекреченному номеру. Та отсиживалась у Неджи. Высокомерный засранец с радостью дал приют, лишь бы насолить Учихам. Что-то они с Саске не поделили в свое время, из-за чего бесился старший Хьюга. Но он предупредил, что откровенно нарываться не станет. И если будет слишком опасно... отправит Менму дальше, по заранее подготовленной цепочке.

Узумаки поблагодарил его, пообещал проставиться, обязательно. И положил трубку. За сестру можно не волноваться. Хорошо, когда есть такие друзья.

После Шикамару наступила очередь толстячка Акимичи, владельца бара-гриль. И кормежка сытная, и место безопасное.

От краски зудела голова, но он не мог сейчас вернуть прежний блондинистый цвет. Слишком многое поставлено на карту. Повезло, что он удалил свое досье из общей и полицейской базы, а у родителей его фотографии заканчивались на возрасте в пять лет. Потом он сниматься отказался. Так что по внешности его не найдут. Наруто Узумаки, как часть семьи Менмы, не был никому известен.

После Акимичи он заглянул к Саю, художнику-татуировщику. Спокойному, как танк, и такому же равнодушному. Пришлось позировать, но тут уж ничего не попишешь, у каждого свои тараканы в голове.

Он видел полицию, не только обычную, но и учиховскую. Они искали, обследовали каждый уголок в "светлой" части города. Теневую сторону не могли затронуть даже Учихи, локальная война никому не нужна, а в том, что мафиози будут защищать свои секреты, никто не сомневался.

Больше всего Наруто интересовал преследующий его Итачи Учиха. Прелесть же, а не мужчина. Какие глаза, какой нос, какой рот! А какие выражения, когда понимал, что добыча в очередной раз ускользнула!

\- Да, заварила ты кашу, сестренка, - пробормотал он себе под нос.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, какую, - его резко развернули за плечо и буквально швырнул на стену. Из глаз посыпались искры.

Перед ним во всей своей клановой красе стоял Итачи Учиха. Наруто приуныл. Вблизи мужчина оказался еще идеальнее, хотя куда больше-то! И так комплексы рядом с ним цветут и пахнут. Красавец с хорошей фигурой, крепкой задницей, хотя с нынешнего ракурса оценить ее представлялось проблематичным. Глубокий, мягкий голос, стелет, а не говорит.

\- Наконец-то я тебя поймал, Менма Намикадзе - черные глаза горят торжеством.

Наруто поднял бровь.... А затем со всего маху, неожиданно, ударил противника между ног. Итачи ожидал нападения, но не такого, поэтому предотвратить удары не сумел. Детектив скрючился, простонал нечто нецензурное.

\- Ага, поймал он меня, как же! - фыркнул Наруто.

Теперь к Кибе!

 

\- Братик, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но у твоей невесты подозрительно много знакомых мужчин, особенно в трущобах, - Итачи убрал пакет с замороженным горошком, блаженно закатил глаза.

Вроде бы прошло.

Эта Менма Намикадзе! Она восхищала, интриговала. Сколько раз ловил он лишь отблеск, тень ее силуэта и всегда опаздывал. Как та лиса, она играла с охотничьим псом, поворачивая хвостом в нужную ей сторону, обманывая преследователя.

Если бы не Саске, можно было бы.... Но слишком любил своего младшего брата. И видел, что Менма для него - не просто увлечение. Радует, что гены из семьи не пропадут.

Саске на том конце провода зарычал, глубоко, утробно, Итачи не сдержал усмешки. Все Учиха собственники, факт.

\- Она нужна мне, Итачи.

\- Значит, она будет твоей, братишка.

 

\- То есть, тебе нравится твой преследователь? - Киба радостно заржал. - Хьюга мне проспорил двадцатку.

\- Чего?! - возмутился Наруто.

\- Он говорил, что тебе не судьба влюбиться в нынешнем пятилетии.

\- Убью, - душевно пообещал Узумаки. - Но он и в самом деле симпатичный. А как от него пахнет, м!

\- Меня больше поражает, что ты учуял этот запах буквально посреди помойки, - снова заржал Инузука. Затем насторожился, посмотрел на портативный компьютер. - К нам кто-то ломится. Нарушены мои сигнальные контуры. Беги, мы с Акамару немного запудрим им мозги.

\- Спасибо, брат!

\- Сочтемся.

Удирать пришлось буквально по крышам, Наруто перепрыгивал с одной на другую, благословляя время учебы в трущобах, когда они дружно убегали от полиции. Он уже приготовился перебежать еще одну, когда его со всей силы дернули за капюшон. Наруто задохнулся и со всего маху опрокинулся на спину.

Над ним тут же навис темный силуэт, хвост волос свесился с одного плеча. Колени зажали бедра Узумаки, чтобы не повторилась прошлая история. Учится на ошибках, это хорошо. Не подозревает, что Наруто и укусить может, это плохо.

\- Теперь я тебя точно поймал, - горячее дыхание обожгло щеку.

Лучшая защита и отвлекающий маневр - это нападение. Наруто поднял голову и прижался к горячему рту старшего Учиха. Про себя радовался, что Итачи не лег на него всем телом и не сможет ощутить... существенные отличия от Менмы.

Учиха поначалу опешил, затем вернул поцелуй с удвоенной силой. Зарычал, прикусив гладкую нижнюю губу, прижался, сгорбился, практически вдавливая голову в покрытие крыши, ногами все еще сжимая бедра. Если он сейчас опустится чуть пониже или, хуже того, сядет, точно поймет, что перед ним не Менма. Наруто резко поднялся, не прерывая поцелуя, они уселись, как два подростка, лицом друг к дружке.

Восхитительно, от его прикосновений огонь струится по венам, клокочет яростный дух в груди. Языки сплетались, танцевали, как два огонька. Итачи вылизывал рот, жадно, урча, как довольный кот, не давал оторваться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Впивался пальцами в волосы, поглощал и нежил одновременно. И словно вливал внутрь жидкий огонь.

Наруто оторвался первым, затуманенными глазами посмотрел в такие же пьяные очи Учиха. И со всего маху врезал ему сумкой по голове. Посмотрел на милого, бессознательного детектива. Такой лапочка, когда спит! И принялся расстегивать его рубашку. Когда еще представится такая возможность!

 

\- Аники, я не говорю о том, что тебя нашли голым на крыше. Радуйся, что это сделали наши люди, а не репортеры. И что Менма дала знать, где тебя искать. Но ты целовался с моей невестой! И что это за дебильная улыбка?! Ты никогда так не улыбался. Ты вообще не умеешь улыбаться. О чем ты думаешь, Итачи?

\- Думаю, разрешат ли родители жениться на Менме мне вместо тебя?

\- Только попробуй! - звучное рычание.

 

\- Почему ты от нас бегаешь? Не проще ли выслушать?

Наруто сидел на краю крыши, приготовившись сигануть вниз на закрепленной веревке. Основы паркура - наше все.

Итачи показывал открытые ладони, говорил как с душевнобольным.

\- Саске сказал, что убьет Менму, - пожал плечами Узумаки.

\- Позволь нам все объяснить.

Наруто прищурился. Конечно, он мог бегать до умопомрачения, а потом попросту свалить куда-нибудь в Суну с поддельными документами. Но Менму вывезти не представлялось возможным, да и прятать вечно - тоже. Родители еще не волновались, но уже начинали. А Кушина Узумаки в беспокойстве - стихийное бедствие локального масштаба.

\- Хорошо, - Наруто перекинул ноги обратно.

В любом случае у него есть пистолет, а еще он знает карате, айкидо и много других страшных слов.

Итачи вздохнул с облегчением, взял за руку, нежно, почти трепетно. И повел к машине. На лицах охранников была написана непередаваемая гамма из возмущения, бессильной злости и смущения. Кажется, это именно их он столкнул в прошлый раз в мусорные баки.

Их быстро довезли до особняка, где в гостиной уже ждал Саске.

\- Менма, - он шагнул было вперед, но Наруто отпрыгнул. Еще не время. У сестры появится шанс уцелеть, если он не раскроет себя сразу.

\- Стой на месте. И объясняй.

\- Это связано с кротом в нашем семействе, - прикрыл глаза Саске. - Мы не называли его по имени, только Менмой. По какой-то причине он подумал, что я собираюсь избавиться от молодой жены, и мы усиленно подогревали его убеждение, чтобы он выдал себя в подходящий момент.

Наруто прикусил губу. Похоже на правду. И тот труп тоже вписывался в историю.

\- И как, получилось?

Саске бросил документы на стол. Итачи подошел, поднял их и передал аккуратно Наруто. Тот быстро пробежал глазами. Да, все логично. И все так, как он и подозревал. Чтобы Саске обсуждал ликвидацию молодой жены там, где эта самая жена может подслушать? В такое может поверить только Менма, немного наивная в душе, не знающая основ работы полицейских и профессиональных охранников.

Тяжело одновременно бегать от преследования и проводить собственное расследование.

Наруто достал телефон, отписался сестре.

\- Подождем, - и сел в кресло.

Пожалуй, это будет интересно.

\- Почему ты сразу мне не сказал?

Челюсть Саске неэстетично упала вниз, когда на пороге возникла еще одна Менма. Девушка стояла, притоптывая ножкой.

\- Э-э-э....

\- Все, как мы и предполагали, - Наруто передал документы. - Крот, мечтающий тебя убить. И Учиха, желающий тебя защитить.

Менма прикусила губу, шмыгнула носом и бросилась вперед, на шею Саске. Тот, очумевший от счастья и шока, поймал невесту, она уткнулась ему в шею и зарыдала. Все-таки она любила этого засранца и хотела ему верить.

\- А ты тогда кто? - задал Итачи интересующий вопрос.

Он вообще выглядел подозрительно спокойным и довольным жизнью.

Наруто подозрительно покосился на него.

\- Наруто Узумаки.

\- Тот самый брат! - Итачи радостно хлопнул в ладоши, как будто это что-то объясняло. - А я-то думал, почему меня, убежденного гея, на девочек потянуло!

\- Мне без разницы, - буркнул Наруто. - Мне пора, иначе меня с работы уволят.

\- А где ты работаешь? - поинтересовался из-за плеча Менмы Саске.

\- В полиции, - пожал плечами Наруто. - Штатным программистом.

Именно в этот момент Менма решила поцеловать своего все еще жениха.

Наруто закатил глаза и вышел из гостиной, махнув на прощание Итачи рукой.

Все, наконец-то покой.

 

Наруто мрачно смотрел на букет цветов. Красные розы. Сто штук в изящной корзинке.

Менма довольно захихикала.

\- За тобой ухаживают, братик.

Узумаки скривился.

\- Я не девушка. И цветы люблю только в одном состоянии - на подоконнике у шефа в виде кактуса.

 

Нет, он, разумеется, подозревал, что с Учихами не может быть все так просто. Но обнаружить на рабочем месте огромного плюшевого медведя - это уже слишком. Теперь становились понятны смешки коллег за спиной.

Хоть снова в трущобы сбегай.

 

Итачи проводил собрание сотрудников агентства, в котором работал, когда дверь распахнулась и ударилась о стену. На пороге стоял злой Наруто Узумаки. Стоило признать, что блонд ему больше к лицу.

И фигура отменная. Только Итачи не нравилось, что и остальные видят облегающую майку, плотно обтягивающие крепкие бедра джинсы. Зыркнул на коллег, те не отреагировали, девушки начали активно строить глазки загорелому красавцу. В груди зарождалось рычание. Теперь старший Учиха понял, что имели в виду, когда говорили про страшное собственничество.

\- Еще один медведь или букет, и я приму предложение Сая встречаться. И перееду жить к нему!

Этого Итачи ну никак не мог допустить.

 

Наверное, просыпаться в воскресенье рано утром от нетерпеливого звонка в дверь становится нехорошей традицией. Если это снова Менма, он ее пришибет. И плевать ему на гнев Саске.

Потом Наруто вспомнил, что молодожены умотали куда-то на острова, так что это точно не могут быть они. Насторожился. На всякий случай достал пистолет.

И закатил глаза.

За дверью стоял Итачи Учиха.

Тот спокойно закрыл за собой дверь. На замок и на "собачку". Обошел всю комнату, закрывая дверь в ванную, окно, оставив только спальню. Потом встал почти вплотную к Узумаки.

\- Черный вход заблокирован, вход в клуб перекрыт. Не знаю, кто такой Сай, но если он хотя бы появится рядом с тобой, ему не жить, - спокойно, хладнокровно. Шутки кончились, перед Наруто стоял истинный представитель клана Учиха.

За что? Неужели его жизнь навсегда останется связанной с этим ненормальным кланом?

Итачи, прочитав все по лицу, довольно усмехнулся.

\- Смирись, - посоветовал он, наклоняясь к лицу. - Ты - мой.

А с другой стороны, вернее Учиха зверюшки нет.

Наруто ухмыльнулся и потащил Итачи за собой.

В единственную оставленную открытой дверь.


End file.
